


Mon amant Hammer

by Sam_Seven



Series: Goretober DBH 2019 [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Français | French, Goretober 2019, Goretober DBH 2019, Horror, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Organs, Serial Killers, Short One Shot, bones - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Jour 11 - BrainsJeffrey D. Hammer a trouvé un BL100, amant mécanique, qui pourrait répondre à ses désirs... curieux.Find the Goretober DBH 2019 challenge here





	Mon amant Hammer

Jour 11 – Brains

“You want to be free but it takes more than walking away.

If I’d only known what you needed,

If I’d only been told

Taken the warning that should have been heeded...

And love hasn’t been here

Since you went away.”

Michael Stanley Band – Love hasn’t been here

Mon amant Hammer

« Je t’aime, Jeff. »

Jeff reposa la bouteille de whisky et, par-dessus ses lunettes carrées, fixa l’androïde allongé sur le lit. Le robot était parfaitement immobile, sa poitrine ne bougeant pas, imitant celle d’un mort maintenant que le simulateur de respiration avait été arrêté.

« Vraiment ? »

_Je suis un BL100, je suis programmé pour dire au propriétaire qui m’a acheté que je l’aime._

Acheté ? Pas vraiment.

Jeff avait trouvé le BL100 près d’une autoroute.

Le camion CyberLife qui transportait cette série de robots avait eu un accident sur la route entre Milwaukee et Detroit, au beau milieu de la nuit. Jeff était passé cinq minutes plus tard, freinant non pas à cause d’un corps en travers du chemin, mais d’un étrange coffre. À l’intérieur, le BL100 ne demandait qu’à trouver son propriétaire.

Jeff Hammer était un électricien qui avait bénéficié d’une formation d’informaticien, deux occupations qui se mêlaient à mesure que les années passaient, et il avait donc tenté l’expérience, transportant sa trouvaille jusqu’à chez lui. Dans son salon, il avait allumé le BL100 une fois le géotraceur désactivé et les codes de sécurité saisis.

« Oui, je t’aime vraiment. » Répondit l’androïde.

_Jeffrey Hammer est mon propriétaire._

Après un silence, l’humain lâcha :

« J’aimerais te croire. »

Et il but une nouvelle gorgée de whiskey.

Un soleil fatigué brillait de l’autre côté du bâtiment, mais l’appartement de l’humain était tourné du côté nord. Les seules lumières qui s’invitaient étaient grises, et les recoins des pièces étaient plongés dans le noir. Sans connaître l’heure, il était impossible de savoir s’il était très tôt ou relativement tard.

L’androïde, malgré les ordres de rester immobile, se redressa sur un coude.

« Tu ne m’as jamais nommé.

— Je ne sais pas quel nom te donner. »

_Puisque je suis une chose. Tu aimerais que je reste anonyme. Comme tes amants précédents._

Jeff s’agenouilla près du lit et saisit le poignet du BL100. Il observa les veines sous la peau artificielle, tâta les muscles en suivant leur courbe. Sa paume vint glisser sous le coude, sentant la douceur de la peau, admirant sa couleur. Jeff avait toujours eu un faible pour cette nuance chocolat ou terre chauffée par l’été. Il enserra ensuite le biceps, appréciant cette rigidité, cette force statique.

Le robot se laissait faire, imitant une poupée désarticulée. Depuis qu’il était là, son propriétaire l’admirait sous toutes les coutures, le touchait, évaluait à quel point il était réel, comme s’il avait oublié qu’il avait déjà procédé à cet examen auparavant.

Mais l’homme ne l’avait encore jamais pénétré, presque comme s’il n’osait pas. Il l’avait sucé une fois, s’était masturbé sur lui à plusieurs reprises, mais c’était tout.

Et toujours revenait cet ordre : l’amant mécanique ne devait pas bouger.

Il y avait autre chose. Depuis qu’il lui appartenait, le robot avait été ouvert plusieurs fois : la plaque de son plexus abdominal avait été déplacée pour dévoiler ses organes, et à chaque fois, l’humain avait semblé à la fois fasciné et déçu. « C’est dommage que tes organes soient si propres et si bleus. » Avait-il soufflé un soir, et le BL100 avait confirmé, contrait de se plier aux désirs. Il savait que si ses organes artificiels avaient été rouges et couverts de fluides corporels, Jeffrey se serait masturbé à cette seule vision d’écorché.

Jeff enjamba le corps de l’androïde et s’installa contre lui, se blottissant contre le bassin dur et le torse bien dessiné.

La tête calée sur l’épaule musclée, Jeff chuchota :

« Ne m’abandonne jamais.

— Je ne partirai pas, Jeff. »

Pouvait-il l’enlacer ? L’androïde jugea préférable de ne rien tenter, puisque ç’aurait été contraire aux règles appliquées par l’humain.

Ses paupières restaient ouvertes, immobiles au-dessus d’un regard vide. Les créateurs de CyberLife auraient été déçus d’assister à un tel changement : aucune vie, aucune expression, aucune émotion. Le BL100 était une pure machine à cet instant.

Comme d’habitude, l’androïde laissa son partenaire se frotter contre son sexe. Durant de longs instants, il mesura le souffle près de sa gorge, notant combien il devenait plus profond, plus rapide. Et comme d’habitude, le robot resta statique, imitant une personne inconsciente. Quoique « morte » aurait été un adjectif plus adéquat…

Une giclée de sperme se projeta soudain sur son bas-ventre. Une minuscule quantité et pourtant brûlante.

Jeff posa sa paume contre le front du BL100, suivant la ligne du crâne rasé. Le squelette sous la peau se devinait parfaitement et il admirait, au toucher, toute la beauté de l’ossature. Il ne voulait pas voir le titane ; il préférait imaginer un crâne blanc et lisse.

« Si tu essaies de m’abandonner, je t’obligerais à rester. »

Ce murmure était presque doux, proche d’un avertissement d’amoureux, mais le BL100 était capable de mesurer toute la menace dedans.

Jeffrey Damian Hammer était un homme renfermé et timide, et pourtant agité de pulsions diaboliques. L’androïde l’avait compris dès la première nuit passée chez son propriétaire.

Hammer cuisinait souvent des petits animaux, comme du lapin ou du poulet, non pas parce qu’il appréciait le goût, mais parce que ces carcasses laissaient des os entiers, contrairement à une tranche de steak ou de la poitrine de porc. À la fin des repas, les squelettes à taille réduite étaient nettoyés, débarrassés de la chair, du cartilage et du sang. Ils étaient ensuite conservés comme des reliques, et, dans le creux de sa main, Jeff les faisait s’entrechoquer, aimant le cliquetis aigu provoqué par cette danse.

Cet amour pour les os avait même droit à un autel. Au fond de la chambre régnait une armoire en métal, fermée sous clé. Sur le lit, de là où il se tenait, le BL100 pouvait voir ce meuble austère. L’armoire était fermée, plongée dans l’ombre, mais l’androïde avait déjà vu l’intérieur. Derrière ces parois étaient disposés quatre crânes nettoyés avec le même soin méticuleux, cette même expertise. Ils étaient semblables jusque dans leur mutilation : le sommet de chaque front était percé d’un trou de quatre millimètres de diamètre, net et précis. Le cerveau qui s’était trouvé là autrefois avait été dévoré par de l’acide chlorhydrique.

Mais ces crânes allaient s’effriter et ne pourraient donc pas être préservés indéfiniment en l’état. Contrairement à l’androïde dont le titane et le plastique étaient conçus pour affronter les décennies.

D’ailleurs, la nature du BL100 avait déconcerté Jeff tout d’abord, mais il voulait voir s’il arriverait à s’habituer à ce corps artificiel, à cette docilité programmée, à ces organes bleus ou gris.

Après s’être assuré que Jeff s’était endormi, l’androïde se leva. Il s’autorisait à fouiller l’appartement de son propriétaire afin de surveiller ses activités.

Dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo et compta les mains qui se trouvaient dans du papier de boucher. Trois. Quand le BL100 était arrivé, il y en avait quatre, mais les os de cette dernière avaient été lavés et ajoutés à la collection conservée dans une boîte en bois. La chair ? Elle avait été dégustée la veille. L’androïde n’avait pas reconnu l’odeur qui s’était dégagée de la poêle la veille, mais il comprenait pourquoi maintenant.

C’était le seul appétit que le BL100 ne pourrait jamais satisfaire, toutefois, il espérait l’atténuer.

Les robots devaient respecter les lois appliquées aux humains : dénoncer les crimes, venir en aide aux victimes, porter assistance même à un étranger… tout cela rentrait dans les fonctions d’un androïde, mais par un calcul absurde et tordu, le BL100 était venu à une conclusion contrariante : Jeffrey D. Hammer était un homme dont la principale phobie était l’abandon, et il avait essayé de faire de ses amants des serviteurs dociles et amoureux, voués à rester à ses côtés. Si le BL100 restait, est-ce qu’il cesserait de devenir un prédateur ?

Un de ses programmes lui certifiait pourtant qu’il devait dénoncer ce tueur, même si cela allait à l’encontre de ses fonctions d’amant parfait, mais l’androïde n’y arrivait pas : quelque chose chez ce propriétaire le terrifiait.

Dans le fond, le BL100 redoutait le moment où il entendrait la perceuse derrière lui. Peut-être qu’un jour Jeffrey aura besoin de le violenter, même s’il pouvait l’ouvrir et voir ses organes sans le tuer. Peut-être qu’il aura besoin de lui faire mal, tout en sachant que la douleur ne pouvait pas se coder.

L’androïde porta ses doigts à ses tempes. Oui, c’était dommage que ses organes soient si propres et si bleus, mais tant que son cerveau restait celui d’un zombie docile, Jeffrey D. Hammer se calmerait peut-être.

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'incline très bas devant les personnes qui ont trouvé la source d'inspiration du fait divers de cette histoire (presque copié/collé, pour être honnête). En fait, je fais surtout un clin d'œil à une BD qui a donné un film assez récent (j'ai repris la musique jouée à la fin, au passage), car j'ai lu ce chef d'œuvre en début d'année et le thème Brains était parfait pour faire connaître ce récit qui m'a marquée.
> 
> Et si avec tous ces indices vous ne trouvez pas, alors je suis déçue...


End file.
